Kitty Kat: Specials
by Al Pal Fanfic Writer O
Summary: Longer stories of Kitty Kat and his rival, Puppy.


KITTY KAT

**THE RESCUE**

Kitty Kat and Katie Kat were heading on their way to the park. They were best friends. They have a lot in common; they even have the same birthdays! They were going to swing until they were super DUPER tired!

Kitty went on the slide first. It was a curly slide, and when there's a curly slide at a park, that means it's a big slide!

Katie went on the jungle gym, and that went in all KINDS of different directions. That means it might take a long time to get to the end.

Kitty and Katie were both done on the slide and jungle gym. It was time to go on the swings!

Kitty and Katie had been swinging for about 25 minutes, which is a long time on the swings, and they finally decided to stop. They were super DUPER tired, and it was time to go home.

Kitty and Katie decided they wanted to have a sleepover! Katie brought all of her pajamas and things to Kitty's house.

Kitty got ready for bed, and Katie got ready for bed. Then they realized that the sleepover seemed a little dull, so they invited Kaden, Kadin, Kaylee, Kathy, Kameron, and Pirate. Now it was fun!

Kaden and Kathy were having a pillow fight. Kameron and Kathy were jumping up and down on the bed. Pirate and Kadin were watching their favorite TV show. And finally, Kitty and Katie were watching the stars. There went a shooting star! ...wait, that's not a shooting star. It's Puppy! He was in a flying car! He scooped up Katie and went far, far away! Oh, no!

Kitty was very sad. Puppy was on his way to his secret house…well, it's not so secret anymore. What was Puppy going to do to Katie?

Kitty knew exactly what he had to do. He rounded up everyone…and told them that they had to help Kitty save Katie.

Kitty and the rest of the kats headed on their way to Puppy's secret house. All of a sudden, one of Puppy's robots flew out of the flying car!

One of them threw a pie at Kitty, and another one at Pirate and Kameron! Uh, oh! Kitty was MAD now. All of the kats continued on the rescue mission.

Kaden smelled something…it smelled like Kitty Food. Puppy steals Kitty Food ALL the time, so Kaden realized that all of the kats were close to Puppy's Secret House.

Kaylee said that they had a few more minutes to go. On the way, Kathy smelled something REALLY good. It was a piece of Golden Kitty Kat Food, but it was standing over a really big mud puddle!

Kathy didn't even think about the mud puddle. She went straight for the food. She got it! …right before she got stuck in the mud puddle. Kameron thought of a way to get her out. He told all the kats to make a line and hold on to each other, and then pull Kathy out.

The kats by now had pulled Kathy out of the mud puddle, and Kathy gave Kameron a big kiss!

Meanwhile, Puppy and Katie were at Puppy's Secret House. Katie was all tied up. She had a mini ball of yarn in her pocket, and she took it out and threw it at a glass window. Glass flew everywhere, the biggest one landing right smack on top of Puppy! Katie laughed.

Katie picked up a piece of glass with her feet, and made the piece cut all of the rope that she was tied up in. She was free! Puppy got up from under the giant glass piece and picked up a mini box that had a button on it. He pressed it, and the secret house turned invisible! How would the other kats find them?

The kats had 1 minute to go to Puppy's Secret House, and they finally reached it, or did they? Pirate wondered where the house was.

Kitty tried looking for it, and then, he must've run into something that was invisible. It was a door. He opened it, and you won't believe what he saw. He saw Puppy and Katie!

Puppy and Katie saw Kitty, too. Puppy wasn't going to let Kitty ruin his "fun." He had a really big pile of pies that he was prepared to throw at Kitty. Kitty had had enough of pies, so he knew that it was time to get Katie.

Puppy had a pie-shooter. He inserted a few pies and shot them right in Kitty's direction. Kitty and the rest of the kats ducked or jumped clear of all the pies. Kitty sneaked over to get Katie, but Puppy had a ray that made some sort of hole!

Puppy got to Katie first and jumped with her down, down, down the hole. Kitty jumped, too and went down, down, down, the hole. Kitty caught up with Puppy and held on to Katie.

All of a sudden, Kitty felt something hold on to HIM. The rest of the kats had made a totem pole from the top of the hole to save Kitty, Katie and Puppy!

The kats pulled them up. They were at the top of the hole! They were rescued! Katie gave everyone else a hug…except for Kitty.

Kitty thought that Katie had forgotten about him, Puppy, and what had just happened…and, what happened to Puppy? Oh, no! Puppy was on the run with Katie!

Kitty was going to get Puppy. He ran super-fast, and grabbed Katie, and then he tied Puppy up and put a ton of knots in the rope. Puppy would NEVER get out!

Kitty, Katie, and the other kats went back to where the whole adventure had started. At the park. Katie told Kitty that he didn't forget about him when they had been rescued from the hole.

And then, Katie gave Kitty a really big kiss! Kitty was so happy that his best friend was back. He didn't have to worry about Puppy, for now, and all of his other friends were all here, too. This was the best day ever!

Katie came over to Kitty's house the next day, and did the whole thing over again…just not the Puppy part.

THE END


End file.
